User talk:NecrusIV
Old stuff *Archive 1 I accept Sure NecrusIV I would enjoy having my craftworld battling your necrons tomeworld but I should warn you I may be in and out of the loop from time to time so I may miss a few things or something like that-(Dracain-of-old ) Angry Marines Number 2 Really necessary, Necrus? Really? Where do you get the inspiration for these amusing... images? --Lither 01:07, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, where do you get the inspiration to put things of such randomness on your userpage? --Lither 03:10, July 12, 2010 (UTC) |image = GreyKnightTerminator.png |color = black |name = NecrusIV |textcolor = cyan |sig = The Crazed Commander says... |time = QLD Australia |color2 = Silver |line = cyan |textcolor2 = black |text = My sense of humor. Find it amusing }} So do I, Necrus. So do I. I just wanted to know what makes the things you put up so funny. --Lither 03:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Both of those pictures made my day on the day I looked at them. --Lither 06:32, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the awesome pic, Necrus. I've put it to very good use. --Lither 03:25, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou mate... its just i take my privacy very seriously! NecrusIV 04:15, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I hope your the only person who knows what i look like... i bet that image probably comes to mind when your reading something that i wrote, it would if i saw what other users on this site looked like.. anyway, thanksNecrusIV 04:20, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Codex Basic Pulse Rifle is better than basic unupgraded Bolter. --Lither 01:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC) .....! iron scorpions Hey those "Iron Scorpions" are cool...My Space Spartans are a 13th founding chapter also. you should check em' out Jesus saves, everyone else take a wound. :P Patriot398 02:49, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thats a good one, i might make another "Jesus saves" based on that!... --NecrusIV 02:52, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Curiosity killed the cat. Necrystal AWESOME Necrystal testing--NecrusIV--:) 02:19, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Testing... again --NecrusIV-Talk Page 02:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) <(^o^<) --NecrusIV-(''My Talk'') 02:29, September 1, 2010 (UTC) A New Force in the Galaxy Hey, how is it going NecrusIV. I am currently trying to make some new factions to duke it out in the Malitox sector. a sector that I am creating. in particular I have a faction in mind that is unique. unfortunately I do not think I have the ability to make this faction all it could be. I think that this particular group might be right up your alley. would you like to work on this with me? If you are interested please let me know and I will tell you more. Supahbadmarine 02:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Great! tell me, what do you know about the Men of Iron? Supahbadmarine 03:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry it looks like the New faction is not happening. turns out that somebody else already created a faction that is just too similar for comfort. Thank you for offering to help though. Yeah, that's because priests (Catholic, at least. I can't speak for any other Christian dominations) can't smoke, drink, eat too msny fatty foods, (usually) have to keep themselves in good shape... I can't remember the full list, but it basically means they (again, generally) have lower cholesterol, lower chance of stroke or diabetes, just generally healthy. That equates to around 15 years longer. Besides, I never said having a shortened lifespan was a bad thing. --Lither 02:51, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Shortened lifespan is. Basically, it increases the risk of a heart attack in the near future as the heart weakens. --Lither 02:56, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Personal? Not really. I once used it while writing, where the speaker lives in a world of hurt. I just had to add it. Plus, it kinda describes my life. --Lither 10:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't mean to annoy, offend, irritate you or anything, but what do you mean by that? --Lither 11:09, September 10, 2010 (UTC) no, its okay, no irritation or annoyance :), it's something that happens to most people... you just suck it up and move on, nevermind --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 12:03, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Ah daft punk! Great stuff. Any opinion on Nightcore? Patriot398 06:34, September 12, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bUZSn8V6BFY http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiaQcca-2l0 Patriot398 06:54, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hehehe, thanks. :) --Lither 08:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Don't like the squeeky? lol. To each his own. I'd like to know some good techno/rave/dance groups if you know of any. Patriot398 17:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) We need safety here. We can't let us Dark Eldar die by accident! That goes against all established customs and practises! Oh, yeah. You mention on your userpage you're interested in the inexplicable. Do "religious miracles count? If so, here's a link you might find... interesting. --Lither 01:08, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Crystalinks is basically an encyclopedia of wierd crap. Speaking of the paranormal, from your userpage it seems like I'm going to end up as a poltergeist. --Lither 07:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Necrus, out of curiousity, what do you think of the Bernhard Vergilius article now? --Lither 04:09, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Bernhard's more of an anti-hero, there. Plus, I'm also sadistic enough to kill him off without him getting his revenge. --Lither 08:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I would love to, but the thing is money is not one of the abundant things in my life, and my Iron Scorpions Army is usually on top of other projects. Once these guys reach about 2000points, i might as well --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 01:30, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Help please. Necrus, You know you made that chapter symbol of the star lords. Well were did you get the picture of the shoulder pad, As my chapter, the sons of lucifer, have a Chapter Icon but not on a Shoulder pad to show what it looks like. Can you help me, The symbol is on the chapters page. IF you can help me or tell me how you did it I would much appreciate it. For russ! For the Wolftime! 14:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC) If its not any trouble, cheers, but if its an inconvenience don't worry. Ive got the symbol but I want to put it on a shoulder pad. If you can that would be swell. For russ! For the Wolftime! 11:01, September 24, 2010 (UTC) What the! the new wikia format sucks! ----NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 21:57, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *cough* nevermind, i went to preferences... one day wikis are gonna be EASY to use... --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 22:12, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey... it's me again, I had an idea for my old chaos god Valnir, problem is... the aspects i intended him based soley on are deception and illusion, two of the aspects your god, Arzal'uth has... any ideas? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Valnir could have origonally been a greater daemon of your chaos god, then later, when valnir gained more power, he could have absorbed arzal, that way your god could exist(kind of) at the same time as mine. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:54, October 17, 2010 (UTC) So... Valnir starts off as a greater daemon of Arzal'uth... then as valnir gains enough power, he enters Arzal's fortress/lair/thingy... and they fight, yes?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:23, October 18, 2010 (UTC) any ideas appart from that?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:24, October 18, 2010 (UTC) OH! Valnir could steal half of Azral's powers(Deception&Illusion) and then leave the fortress as a New minor god, that way, i don't have to use your followers and/or lesser/greater daemons--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Quite nice indeed. Sorry about the delay, I've been having computer problems for the past month or so. Patriot398 19:07, November 19, 2010 (UTC) What's your 5th product? Can I ask? you sound like quite a good story writer. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 20:30, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Cool, i have got only a big box of pieces, but i lost lots of pieces when i was like 4 or 5. I remember my first set, Gahlok, after that i was like a fanatic, but my mom and dad won't buy me, and i don't make enough money to buy them. Now they don't sell Bionicles anymore, though. Sad, actually. But they got replaced by Hero Factory that only have gotten awesome pieces, and a lack of awesomeness in their storyline.TardirProductions 14:33, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Huh, Kopaka is eiter my 2nd or 3rd favorite character, i am not sure if Kojol and Krika comes on 2nd or 3rd. Matoro is my fave character, i am going to make my own version of him as soon as i get the pieces i need. My first to was Lewa Nuva. TardirProductions 00:34, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Lhikan was cool, yes, but not nearly as cool as Kopaka and Matoro. Matoro is coolest, he sacraficed himself to save Mata Nui, and thets pretty cool, but it is mainly because he was mostly just a Translator(And the Inika's Sniper) TardirProductions 02:05, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Mahri or Inika? The Inika had the best design, since he was more "mobile" with the Inika design. TardirProductions 02:16, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I never got my hands on the Mahri one, but i know how awesome the shoulderpads were, Toa Ignika had them too, and i have used that design in a MOC of mine. TardirProductions 02:21, December 4, 2010 (UTC) My tallest MOC ever was about 1 meter tall. The tallest that is not taken apart is around 8-9 inches tall i think. TardirProductions 02:34, December 4, 2010 (UTC) My tallest MOC wasn't so huge, i was like four or five years old when i built it, so it was incredibly puny. But 2 feet isn't bad. My most titanic MOC can stand about 10-12 inches tall on his tallest. It's my secondary Self-MOC, Tardir. My most titanic goodguy is probably my primary Self-MOC, Tarkor, wich is about 4-5 inches tall. TardirProductions 02:42, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I would like you to know that I wrote about a scout marine who is honored by the Iron Scorpion chapter for saving them from the corruption of Chaos. You can read it if you want. Space Primates Primarch11 Necrus, On the Kabal of the Bloodied Rose, You said about necrus IV necrons and My Kabal becoming allies (at lest I think that's what you said), I'm happy for another ally, but I don't know how you will explain the alliance, as necrons are soul less robots with no concept of alliance, and not only would my my dark eldar never do anything unless it benefited them greatly, but as eldar they hate necrons by defult, so If you want an alliance, your going to have to come up with one hell of a back story. I'm happy for enemy's as well, my Kabal enemy list is a bit empty compared to our allies. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 14:27, December 4, 2010 (UTC) How do you make a Contents box? Primarch11 P.S I typed this on the Iron Scorpions talk page too just to let you know Ok then, I Will show you what You wrote: "Well Lither would be happy... but what about necrons! Necrus IV Tombworld is getting lonley purging the galaxy all by themselves..." Sounded like you wanted an ally. Ill have an enemy, I mean my list is a bit empty besides 1 major Kabal. Ho and also, the problem isn't that necrons are arrogant, its that for the most part they are mindless, they obey the c'tan, allying with anything would be considered blaspheme in the c'tans eyes and they would be destroyed and reabsorbed.--For Russ! For the Wolftime! 11:30, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Necrus. I was wondering if you would like a Vralgazi clan devoted to Arzal'uth. If you do then please provide me with a name. It will end with an i that has an ee sound. The name should translate as 'The something People'. Get back to me if you are interested. Supahbadmarine 21:30, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Good to hear. Also I think you were mixed up about the name. The clan of Chaos Undivided is the Malcrani. Their name translates into "The Great People". See what I am going for? Supahbadmarine 04:35, December 13, 2010 (UTC) you wouldn't happen to know how to change the title of a category? Primarch11 05:27, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey there! I'll admit first off that I do more writing for 40k than I do art. But I'll see if I can get to a scanner soon to show you what little I've got. XD CodexusRhodes 22:22, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Colorblindness Continuation I figure I'd show this to you since you expressed some interest in it. This picture interests most full-color sighted people for some reason: I see them both as the exact same, but the picture on the right is how I see the world. On the brightside, I have much better night vision than others and can see through camouflage, but as a downside I can't see 3D movies. Apparently this is a rarity, though. Blade bane. The red on the save page button is more vibrant because of the picture quality, but I have the full file, and in the proper color detail it's the same, yeah. Blade bane. Might you give me some critique on the Namagh article. I would be grateful if you did. TardirProductions 17:07, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Codex Pic I will be when I take over the world, so I'm getting used to the title now. --Lither My talk 02:17, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I think a more appropriate question would be "what Bionicle sets didn't I collect" :P. I had an obsession with them from '04 to '07 when I stopped. I had collected most sets available in Aus, thanks to birthdays, Christmas, and pocket money. I swapped an obsession with Bionicles for one of video games. I didn't know Lego stopped making them, though. --Lither My talk 05:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC) No, I hadn't yet. Thanks for the link :). --Lither My talk 09:18, March 5, 2011 (UTC) About your Space Hunters. I have an Idea for them. May'be they could be instigating some sort of human uprising on Tau worlds? Possibly because the Tau were preparing for some offensive (may'be a new sphere expansion? IDK) and the Space Hunters were trying to sabatoge it? Food for thought. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 05:06, April 13, 2011 (UTC)---- Go for it! Who doesn't like a little backstabbing every now and then eh? (evil laugh+lightning flash) >:} Maybe they will make their move during the Zeist Campaign? You know a little behind the scenes action. This would actually make a great story! Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 05:16, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Aye, what's ur username on RS? Got RS myself. I am called Wrath Senpai, Deputy Owner of the clan Darky Purez. Regards, TardirProductions 14:53, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Add me? My original username is Nerseus, then i changed it to Lord Nerseus, then to Anger Senpai and then to Wrath Senpai. I am in Combat Level 55, with highest ever level being my current defence lvl, wich is on 51. My Atk Lvl is 44 and Str Lvl is 45. How about yours? Regards, TardirProductions 13:35, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Wow... That is a lot. In my hometown almost all of the guys have a RS account, and i have the second highest level(The older brother of a classmate of mine is in Lvl 61) Regards, TardirProductions 12:46, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Necrus. Ive heard (and seen) that you are quite the artist. Could i maybe request a picture of Aheramas for when you have time? unless it costs cause i dont wanna pay...Legionaire22 07:58, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alot dude, Its no rush, really. You can start and finish it whenever you want and just work with it when you feel like it :D Legionaire22 19:04, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Yo! If you want to re-skin so bad, ask a adim, or blog about it. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 06:44, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you wanted a re-skin? check thishttp://http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SniperGhost/New_look out! Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 19:31, July 31, 2011 (UTC) You still play runescape?? I used to play it ALL the time. I quit once i got to around 81 i think my acc was.i had 60+ in all my combat skills except ranged. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 07:52, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol! My woodcutting is 72 and my fishing is 59 I think. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 09:14, August 3, 2011 (UTC) You live in australia?? I live near Brisbane, where you live? (hopefully anywhere but new south wales) No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 08:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) You don't happen to live in/near redcliffe do you? If so, im scared No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 06:24, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Its on the ocean, its pretty awesome there. I live more inland from it but i go to school there. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 05:44, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yo. Hope you dont mind that i put a little piece of Angry Marine article in my Love Marine article. If so, just say the word and its gone. Legionaire22 10:32, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Yep, my bad. I'll ask next time. Bluebeard2 16:03, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I have significant grounds that I/you are a clone of I/you. We both live in australia, have our birthdays in the same month, both love tau, are both male and both unemployed. I do lack drawing talent however. We both also seem to play the same games. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 20:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Cheers buddy. Thank you for your welcome, I thought it would be a safer option to expand on cannon before I invent a Sept up. That way I can see where the Sept/Planet is, and see where they are going and give my ideas of they might unfold for them in the future. And considering my Tau army is from Fi'rios in the future lol. Smevle Your edit Thanks for editing How NOT to make aFanon Character.Jochannon 12:45, August 30, 2011 (UTC) HOLY CRAP! Your birthday is a day after my sisters and 18 days before mine (27th). Happy birthday for Sunday!! No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 21:17, October 6, 2011 (UTC) late happy birthday!!!!!! Kasrkin Veteran / ..... / 10, 12, 2011 Regarding what you justed added. Yep saw them all. Except Eureka. EL made me cry. Anyways what do yo think of the Alternate timelines? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:09, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello Necrus! Hey, I was writing a breakaway tau faction for an alternate timeline. But I need a symbol. I've been thinking of using a modified Farsight Enclave symbol. But I dont have photoshop and your good at drawing. So can you help? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:37, November 27, 2011 (UTC) OMG! Necrus your a life saver. Thank You! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:36, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Necrus, I saw the symbol you made for Dirge. If possible, could you make one for me? Vivaporius 05:27, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I should have been clearer. I wanted to know if you could make a symbol for Sept I planned on making. I'll still use the one you made for the new Tau empire, and would like to thank you for doing so. Vivaporius 06:34, November 28, 2011 (UTC) No problem. :D Vivaporius 07:59, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Necrus! Well you seem slightly more active, that is good. I was thinking, have you read my 13th Tash'var Contingent? Well I was thinking that may'be they would have some relationship with the Space Hunters or one of your Septs? Plus general feedback would be nice. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:37, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Necrus for the whole Tash'var --> Oresh'uan thing. Shall I just replace the word Tash'var with Oresh'uan? Or are some other modifications in order? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:52, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! I'll get right on it. And looking forward to the image should you make it. Oh and so no changes in the battle are nessecary? If so, let me know. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:48, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh and one problem. The regimented surrendered during the Damocles Crusade, Second Expanision began after that and Oresh'uan is Third Sphere. So yeah. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:56, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Necrus. Nice bit for the 13th. Wanna think of a battle that the 13th gain the trust of the Tau? I was thinking something about an Ork Waaagh! Orks attack blah blah blah, Tau fight blah blah blah, rack up a great kill count, but were outnumbered, forces pull back, but unable to retreat in time, were going to be slaughtered, 13th steps up and stays behind to delay orks and allow allies to retreat, epic stand, seemed like they were going to die in flaming glory. BUT insane Orca/Manta resue saves them by the skin of their teeth and are commended. What do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh and one more thing. I plan to have the Contingent under a Tau commander/superviser. Vandred is his second in command and liason to Gue'vesa. Wanna work together on that? Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 07:22, December 31, 2011 (UTC) That would be awesome! And should I start the battle section and check back for feedback? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yo! Commented on the Shas'el's page. And shall I get started on the battle section? And should it be the Battle of Oresh'uan or some other place? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:28, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yo Necrus. Hey should the battle between the 13th and the Orks take place away or on Oresh'uan? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:59, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh dont worry i've seen the whole series and the rebuild. But thanks, now that I can watch while i edit. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:20, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Wow, thanks Necrus! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:04, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Oi You Yeah, I haven't been here for a while, lets pretend to ignore that fact :P Basically, I dropped in to make sure that the community was all flowing smoothly and maybe drop some help in if it was required. It seems like there was some drama that unfolded, and while I scavenged around for a bit of information, I couldn't find an accurate account of what actually went down. Drop me a bit of information as to what I missed in regards to all the banning and all that? Thanks in advance. |EthanAFOF|Need to tell me something?| 09:03, January 4, 2012 (UTC)Blade bane Yeah the person in the avatar is me haha, who'd have guessed that the quiet little admin in the background would be a slutty scene kid right? The photo was a result of finding out my V-neck had A SETTING FIVE OF LOWNESS, so we walked around shops with it completely unbuttoned, creeping people out XD Cheers for the clarification, guess all the veterans disappeared from the website at once, huh? |EthanAFOF|Need to tell me something?| 19:19, January 4, 2012 (UTC)Blade bane I know right?? My Liege 04:11, January 6, 2012 (UTC) How? That's simple: I'm awesome. WyldStallyn 18:47, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Sweet! Template icons! About time. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 18:01, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Template icons = win WyldStallyn 19:54, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus. I was wondering if you could give some feedback on the Onimongar? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:10, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Wow Necrus, that armor is beautiful! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:57, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus. I noticed you were doing some stuff with the site. Did you talk with the community about it? I have not seen anything on the activity to show that you did, but then again you may have spoken with everybody on chat. I try to avoid chat, and so I would not know. Supahbadmarine 05:32, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus. Can you check out theNull Legion I just made. Its not much but its a start. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:19, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I like the idea of a featured quote. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:26, January 20, 2012 (UTC) No problem. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:39, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Featured Quote is a really neat idea Necrus! I think you should go for it when you have a little bit more support. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 23:57, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Characters Hey Necrus, could you make a Tau symbol like this? That was me sorry. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 02:37, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Very off topic, but are you related to Wing Commander Arch Tindal by any chance? Your last names are very similar. --Lither My talk 06:51, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, see, the guy is one of the RAAF heroes and not much is known about him outside RAAF records. Wing Commander Arch Tindal was one of the Wirraway pilots during WW2. During the bombing of Darwin, considered to be the RAAF's darkest hour as not a single RAAF plane contested the JNAF planes, only a few american planes that were rapidly shot down. WGCDR Tindal sees what's going on, goes to his quarters and grabs a Vickers GO (gas-operated machine gun) that he had mounted on a mobile stand. I don't know why he kept a machine gun in his sleeping quarters. Anyway, he goes outside, puts it on a trench and begins firing at the aircraft despite shells falling all around him, one of which lands in his trench and kills him. For his bravery, the RAAF named Tindal RAAF base, which is now the largest post-war base, after him. --Lither My talk 07:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Having the largest post-WW2 Royal Australian Air Force base being named something extremely similar (only missing one "L") to your last name is awesome by itself. --Lither My talk 07:25, January 22, 2012 (UTC) A part that basically said you won't see any ads if you sign up. I'm trying to find a diplomatic way of saying "you don't get to see a few ads". --Lither My talk My wiki 08:55, January 22, 2012 (UTC) What is a tau sept? Is it like an army or what? Cheers [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw''']] 15:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, do you know any good Tau commander names? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 18:47, January 22, 2012 (UTC) It looks a bit bubbly, could you make one that is less so? I'd be happy to change it then :D WyldStallyn 19:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Necrus, I need your honest opinion on your views of the Xai'athi. Would you be so kind as to tell me? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:20, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 01:37, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm alive. Why are you concerned? --Lither My talk My wiki 03:15, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus. Saw your new AT, perhaps for short its (TAT)? Oh and speaking of the Tau conquering, I found this good little piece of fan-fiction where the Tau have conquered the galaxy....and its pretty scary. I havent finished it but it is really good, if you want to read it I can give you the link. :3 Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:24, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Cal said you might be just the person to draw Ashur-El Artashumara. Based on those Void Dragon pictures, I think he's right. If that interests you, look me up in the chat sometime and I can share a visual reference or two. Thanks for your consideration.--OvaltinePatrol 23:22, January 25, 2012 (UTC) yo necrus, what is all this activity on my character's page? librarian drakus malicius was something changed? Drakus Malicius 10:44, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Dammit! I bet it is these assholes from the clan i just got "kicked out" of. They critisized my fanon and i defended it so they banned me. Drakus Malicius 10:50, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus. Hey I have favor it ask. Viva uploaded a really awesome image that I wanted. But its a thumbnail and really small. Can you make it bigger? If you cant that would be great. Its Thumbs guardian-angels.jpg Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:59, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Awesome pic huh? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:45, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus thanks for that. Oh and im thinking of a chapter. Kinda similiar to the Marines Malevolent, just as mean and team killing to. But I need a name. So Malevolent Angels, Angels Rampant, Marines Rampant, or Tyrant Lords? Suggestions welcome. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:51, January 28, 2012 (UTC)